


Hazelwillyoubemygirlfriend?

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Just a cute, fluffy Hazel/Frank one-shot.





	Hazelwillyoubemygirlfriend?

"Hazel, could I talk to you for a minute?" Frank asked. Percy had just headed off with Reyna, and it was just the two of them now, and Frank wanted to seize the opportunity.

Hazel didn't even try to cover her yawn. "I'm _really_ tired, Frank." This was understandable. The quest they had just returned from had been easily the most exhausting several days of their lives, and they hadn't yet slept since getting back to camp.

"Please—just a couple minutes, Hazel," Frank begged. It had to be now, while he still had the nerve.

When Hazel heard Frank's tone, her expression changed completely. "Of course," she replied, smiling at him, though there was fear in her eyes. His request could only mean to things. Either he wanted her to be his girlfriend, or he wanted her to back off. She hoped very much it was the former, but she wasn't even close to sure which it really was.

Frank fidgeted and started walking slowly in the general direction of the Fifth's cabin. "You're the most incredible girl I've ever met," he told her. "You're an awesome fighter. I can't even count the number of times you've saved my life. You're my best friend—up 'til a week ago, you were my only friend. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, and the most beautiful, and the funniest—Hazelwillyoubemygirlfriend?" Frank finished with the critical question, just a flurry of barely-coherent syllables. Suddenly, something in his chest felt frozen; it was impossible to breathe. _Oh Hazel, say yes!_

Hazel felt dazed. He _wanted_ her. _He_ wanted her. He wanted _her._ Oh _gods._ She grinned. "Yes!" Embarrassingly, the answer came out as a shout. "Yes," she repeated, whispering now. "Yes, yes, yes." Spontaneously— _to Dad with decorum_ —she leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, but Hazel still felt electricity shoot through her spine. She was Frank's _girlfriend_!

For a moment, Frank couldn't move. Hazel had _kissed_ him. Sure, she'd done it before, but people do weird things when they think they're about to die. This was different. Now she knew it was really _him_ she wanted, rather than just wanting to avoid dying unkissed. After everything, she wanted him. "You don't hate me for being a child of Mars?" Frank finally asked breathlessly.

"No. You don't hate me for raising a Titan? For escaping Death? For my curse?" Hazel replied, trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Not if you don't hate me for mine," Frank laughed. How could Hazel ever think he hated her? He'd have to do a better job of reassuring her, making it clear he'd always adore her, no matter what.

Hazel grinned. "Thank you," she whispered. Now that she'd received formal forgiveness—from someone other than Nico, whose morals she didn't particularly trust—perhaps she could begin to forgive herself.

Frank returned Hazel's smile. "You're welcome." Just then, Hazel yawned hugely and guilt washed over him. He'd promised to take just a couple minutes. "Now come on. We're nearly to the cabin, and you need sleep." As he said it, Frank yawned even more widely than Hazel had. Hazel shot him a look, and he acquiesced. "Okay, okay—we _both_ need sleep."


End file.
